Never Give Up
by RiverBecca
Summary: My name is Alyson Price also known as Alyson West to my friends. If my friends found out who I really was they wouldn't trust me. My father is Jedikiah Price an evolutionary biologist who works for a secret organization called ULTRA who hunts my kind. I'm a Tomorrow Person. Starts before the show but will eventually go into the series. Various POV. John/OC. Please read and review
1. Breaking Out

Italics – thoughts

Bold italics – speaking through thoughts

My name is Alyson Price (otherwise known as Alyson West to my friends) and I'm 16 years old. If my friends found out who I really was, they probably wouldn't trust me ever again. It's because my father is Jedikiah Price, an evolutionary biologist who works for a secret organization called ULTRA. ULTRA hunts my kind. Oh did I forget to mention I'm not human. I'm a tomorrow person, a homo-superior. We have powers known as the 3 T's; teleportation, telekinesis and telepathy. This is my story.

I'll start from the beginning; it had been a year since my mother had been killed in an explosion. She was killed by one of my father's ex agents, so my father had to look after me ever since. I was 14 when I broke out but I was scared. I knew if I stayed any longer my father would find out and I would be stripped of my powers.

It was a normal day when I found out about my powers. "I'm going to be late this evening…" My father told me whilst I was getting ready for school.

"Catching a break out?" I asked. He often told me about his job and about the Tomorrow people. I knew it was in his plans for me to work there when I was older. I guess I might have to now; I won't have a choice.

"That's none of your concern, Alyson." He said looking over at me.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not coming home straight after school anyway…" I shrugged. I hoped he wouldn't make a fuss of it.

"Where are you going?" He asked grabbing my arm.

"Where do you think, what day is it?" I snapped slightly. I didn't think that he would forget the day my mother died. I knew they weren't close but that wasn't the point.

"Of course, I'm sorry, I forgot." He said shaking his head.

"It's not like you really cared for her. You left before I was even born." I said annoyed, slightly turning away.

"I only left to protect you…" I thought I heard him say.

"What did you say?" I asked confused.

"Nothing," He said. I shook my head. I must have been hearing things. I hoped that was it and nothing else.

"I want you to take this with you, then." He said passing me a D-Chip bracelet. I sighed putting it in my pocket.

"Now can I go?" I sighed picking my bag up.

He nodded before hugging me goodbye.

Sorry that was the quite long but you needed to know that I had heard what my father was thinking, I had been given a D-chip bracelet, and I was visiting my mother's grave. To be fair I probably should have said as I got ready for school in the morning ,I reminded my father that I would be home late as I was visiting my mother's grave so he gave me a D-Chip bracelet, in case there were any tomorrow people around. Oh and I heard my father's thoughts.

School was its normal boring self. However I had heard my friend's thoughts and had made the ball hit someone in my PE lesson (which admittedly would be funny if I hadn't realised that I was a tomorrow person and I was breaking out).

 **Recently got into the Tomorrow People and decided to do this story. Hope you enjoy it. Please review**


	2. running away

**I'm sticking to cannon as much as I can get however I have planned the fic out and know that it will start to become AU after Cassandra's death. Also as I'm sticking to Cannon as its 4 years till the point they meet Stephen so Cara will not be underground yet but I will be having her later in the story**

 **Italics – thoughts**

 **Bold italics – speaking through thoughts**

 **Edit - Sorry it didn't work propally first time**

As I was saying before, I was breaking out now. I had to hope that ULTRA wasn't going to come after me. I knew that it wasn't my best idea but I decided to try and teleport to the graveyard. I ran off towards an ally before thinking of graveyard and teleporting there. I looked around to make sure that I was in the right place before heading towards my mother's grave

Meanwhile No POV

Back at ULTRA, one of the agents walked over and knocked on Jedikiah's office door. "Come in," He said

"I just found a breakout." He said showing him the screen of someone teleporting.

"It's near the graveyard downtown," The agent added.

"Send a tactical team to search the area." He said quickly. The agent could tell that something was wrong, so didn't leave. "Is everything okay, sir?"

"Yes, now go." He snapped slightly.

"Sorry, Sir." The agent said leaving to find a tactical team but giving Jedikiah the screen to keep up with what was happening.

After the agent left, Jedikiah got his phone out. He had to make sure Alyson was okay and warn her that there was a tomorrow person around.

Back with Alyson. Her P.O.V

As I put some flowers on my mother's grave, I heard my phone ring and saw that it was my father. I was going to ignore it but I knew that it was rare for him to phone me while he was working at ULTRA so I answered

"Dad, is everything Okay?" I asked slightly confused.

"Everything's fine. However we've found a breakout at the graveyard," My father explained.

 _'Shit!'_ I thought.

"Maybe, a tomorrow person lost someone. Surely, you don't deprive people of mourning..." I asked

"No but we still need to find them. Remember the D-Chip I gave you?" He reminded me. That's when I thought if I put the D-chip on, it would look as if the tomorrow person had teleported away.

"I can't see anyone around…" I said getting the D-Chip out and putting it on.

"There's defiantly someone …." He started but paused. Obviously he was looking at the screen and had noticed it disappearing. "Don't worry Aly. They must have teleported away, a tactical team will still be sent to check."

"As I said mourning, I'll see you later dad." I said tearing up slightly. Before hanging up, I decided I couldn't stay at home and risk being caught by my father and ULTRA. I was leaving, thus taking the cowardly way out.

I had gone home, packed a few essentials, got the D-Chip off, and took some money before leaving my phone on the side and teleporting to the subway station. My father had told me that some of the tomorrow people resided underground. I knew I couldn't be a Price, not if I was to go down there. Not if I was going into hiding. I would change my name back to what it was before my mother's death, Alyson West. I knew I could block my mind. My father had taught me to block my mind after his brother had taught him. I knew everything involving my father had to be blocked.

" **Hello,"** I thought as I got onto a train. **"I need help!"** I added. I knew they would help their own kind if they thought I was being chased by ULTRA.

" ** _We know. We have being tracking you for the last hour; someone's coming for you…"_** I heard a male voice say in my head. He sounded kind but also sounded as if he had been through a lot.

" ** _I know ULTRA is looking for me._** " I thought. It was half true, my dad was probably looking for me by now and he was ULTRA.

 ** _"How did you know to come here?"_** The male asked me. I didn't think he trusted me. My walls were up so they only knew what I wanted them to know.

 _ **"I didn't. I got a train to run away and thought that if I thought loud enough, someone would find me…**_ " I thought back to the male.

" _Where ever you are?_ " I thought back to myself. He didn't reply to me. I expected him to forget me. I would continue running, but as that thought crossed my mind, I saw a blond haired blue eyed guy grab my arm and teleported me down into what seemed to be a subway station.

"It is a subway station…" The male said to me. Obviously he had read my thoughts to know that I had been thinking of that.

"I'm assuming it was you who was talking to me?" I asked smiling slightly. I felt safe here.

"It was," He nodded. "John Young," He said introducing himself. I had heard that name before but couldn't remember where from. It was probably my Jedikiah telling agent's to try and catch him so I shrugged it off not thinking anything of it.

"Alyson West, Thanks." I said before looking around. I had planned never to see my father again and it worked. I hadn't had any contact with him until I made the mistake of going topside today.

 **please review**


	3. trust

I had been underground for about a week now and was still getting used to my surroundings. I was grateful that John was helping me develop my powers and fight without them. He had told me about the species and we hadn't chosen the name Tomorrow People.

"What's the west getting up to today?" I heard Russell ask me as he appeared In front of me.

"I think John's planning on training my telepathy," I said shrugging.

"Woah, that's like the least thing you need training with…" He told me. He always seemed to be topside to steal stuff.

"Yeah and I'm just trying to improve. I never know what could happen," I said. It was true. Whilst I believed that while I was down here, I was safe ,but I knew that if I was to go topside I would have ULTRA agents on my back almost immediately.

"Ugh lighten up a bit, go topside." He said sighing "You have no fun!"

I heard him think as he turned away from me. "You want to know why I'm training so hard? My mother was killed by an ULTRA agent 2 years ago. I saw it happen with my own eyes. She wasn't even a tomorrow person. She was just caught in the crossfire. My father was never there, he left me and my mother before I was even born, and even though after I was 5, he saw me once a month,I f that. He had no concept of fun. Before I was even 10, he wanted me to go into the family business. And then when my mother died he didn't even care but was forced to take me in. He has trained me to be just like him but I'm not, nor will I ever be like my father." I yelled teleporting in front of him ready to punch him.

"Alyson, Russell stop." I heard John say as he teleported between us and forced us apart. "We all have secrets and if Alyson wants to keep her history as history then don't pry," John said

"Why do you even care about her? It's not like you know any more about her than us?" One of the others who had been watching me and Russell fight was true. They knew nothing about me but if they did they wouldn't trust me

"Because I see someone who is scared. Someone, who like me, was just looking for a family." John said. I smiled slightly because he seemed to understand me in a weird way.

I wasn't sure what to do so I headed off. I needed to be alone. I needed space.


	4. truth

Chapter 4

I had been underground for just over a month now and I was still not completely trusted. I wished that there was a way for me to delete any existence of my past my thoughts were interrupted by Russell coming over to me "Come to tell me to liven up again" I Said Glaring at him

"not this time I wanted to say sorry I understand if you want to leave your life behind I just thought that you might still want to have some fun" He said slightly awkwardly. I sighed thinking about what to say "I do want to have fun" I said after a small silence.

"Then why don't you" he asked confused.

"Because I'm too scared to" I admitted looking down slightly.

"Well you don't have to go topside to have fun I'm sure John would let you use TIM to play chess" He told me that's when I got an idea I quickly said that I would go find john.I hope he doesn't hate me I though as headed towards his office where I could talk to TIM

"TIM are you busy" I asked looking towards the screen

"Not at this precise moment what is it you require" Tim said in his monotone voice

"is it possible for you delete someone's history" I asked.

"I'm a computer that is a simple task for me" he said.

I smiled that meant I wouldn't be in as much risk.

"I would like you to delete the files of Alyson Price...My past" I asked hoping he didn't know who exactly I was.

"if I'm correct you don't want people finding out who you father is do you now" He said to which I looked confused "I was created by Ultra remember" He added I looked down forgetting that.

"You can't let John or anyone else know about who my Father is if they did they wouldn't ever trust me ever again"

"So tell me then if you don't think we could trust you .who is your father" A voice said from the door I looked round and Gulped it was John

 **Johns PoV**

I was heading back towards my office when Russell came over to me "Hey Alyson is looking for you."

"So your talking to her then" I asked they had both been at each other's throats since the argument about fun and these people were like family to me and it pained me to see them bicker

"Yeah we patched out our difference in any luck we could be stealing things together in no time" he said with a slight smirk

"God I hope not" I Said shaking my head. It was bad enough with him going and stealing stuff it risked exposing us

"Anyway I think there's another reason why she doesn't want to risk going topside other then her father and Ultra" he said remember what she had though

"What do you mean" I asked slightly confused

"After I spoke with her she let her walls down and I heard her think 'I hope he doesn't hate me' I don't know if it's what I think it means but I think she cares about someone down here." He explained enthusiastically.

I smiled it was good if she had found some love but She hadn't seemed that close to anyone "could mean anything " I shrugged.

I headed back and realised that I could hear Tim talking to someone I couldn't hear what but when I got to the door I realised that Alyson was talking with him. "You can't let John or anyone else know about who my Father is if they did they wouldn't ever trust me ever again" I heard her say it made me wonder what exactly was she keeping from me from all of us

"So tell me then if you don't think we could trust you who is your father" I asked sternly. She looked round at me I think I was the last person she wanted to see but I still wanted to know who was living with us "it doesn't matter" she said quickly

"Tim deactivate whatever orders she gave you" I asked

"Of course John " he commented.

"I'm sorry" Alyson said looking upset

"Just tell me who you father is" I said in what was meant to be a calm voice

"I can't" she said as she walked over to me

"They you can get out what are you more afraid of telling me the truth or going topside" I hated doing this but I needed to see what she was more scared of

"Going topside I guess" she admitted I hoped that would make her tell me what she was so frightened of "but both options end with me being taken to ULTRA",she said she sounded genuinely scared.

"How can you be so sure " I asked she was adamant about the fact Ultra would find her but how could she be so sure.

"I tell who my father is you can't trust me so kick me out and I go topside and my father finds me and sends me to Ultra I don't tell you and the same thing happens" she explain It felt as if she was trying tell me who her father was but not directly.

"How can you be so sure that your father will give you into ultra" I asked her clues had given me an idea as to her father was but had to be sure before saying it.

"Because my father _is_ ultra" she said before telling exacly what she said.

"Your jedikiah's daughter" I said slightly shocked I had expected her to just be an ultra agent not the sardistic son of a bitch I had been running from for 3 years now who had made me a killer I didn't even realise he had a daughter

"You see why I'm scared of going topside" she told me I understood now but that didn't change anything

"Tim can you show John my files" she asked

I looked over at the screen and saw her birth records a few medical records and her mothers death certificate so that much was true and then custody letters of her having to live with jedikiah "he never really cared I normally saw him about once a month sometimes he was too busy at work for me and then when he did see me he would talk about Ultra a lot especially one of his agents who he admired. He would call him'his goldern boy'" At that phrase I knew exacly who he was talking about. She was Jelous of me.

"When I was 9 he told me how he wished I could be like him that I could never be liked him I guessed that he was a tomorrow person. I knew all about them when I was 8 and when I was 10 he told me that he wanted me to become an ultra agent it felt as if he wanted me to be a human version of his golden boy and then a year before my mothers death all the talks of him stopped like he had done something he regretted to him or something happened that's when he tried to make up for the past" I though Back to leaving He regeted turning me into a monster _Yeah right_

"I was forgiving him till my mum died I knew it was his fault" She explained Thinking though everything he has said I worked out that it was me he had been talking he was trying to turn his daughter into me he had never told me that he had a daughter I saw her pain and in some ways it was just like mine the verbal abuse trying to change someone into something there not for Alyson change her into me for me jedikiah trying to turn me into his son into a killer. "I'm sorry no one should feel rejected." I said going over to hug her Nobody should have felt like they were being rejected by their father that wasn't fair "are you going to send me topside " she sobbed slightly

"No Alyson West this is our secret. Tim continue deleting the files" I said I felt as if she needed something to give her peace in case anyone heard the name. I would keep my eye on her but I knew there was something about her that I could trust she wasn't going to lead ultra down here anytime soon.


	5. Flashback

Chapter 6

I had been underground for a year now and I had helped John with a few new breakouts there were often whispers of Ultra going around but that was expected. I had talked with John a lot about my past not in detail but there was something about him that I thought I could trust. It was like I understood him. "Happy 1st tela birthday" John said coming over to me "I'm sorry" I asked confused slightly

" you broke out today that so its your tela birthday" he explained

"I broke out the day my mother died" I reminded him.

"Sorry I forgot do you want to talk about it" John asked me I nodded

"I'll show you" I said giving him my hand.

 _Flashback_

 _I was heading to my mums work to meet her after school but as I got closer I started to smell burning I thought nothing of it till I reached the street and saw the fire engines ambulance and several police officers keeping people from going past._

 _I paled slightly as I realised that they were outside my mothers building "excuse me you need to get back kid" one of the officers told me all I wanted was to know if my mother was okay_

 _"what happened" I asked I hoped he would tell me but I guessed that they wouldn't tell anything to a 12 year old,_

 _"There was an explosion I'm sorry I can't give any more details at this present moment in time. " he said before being called away by one of the Ambulance staff I walked round to speak to one of the other officers_

 _"I think my partner has already told you everything we know" he said trying to get me to go away "I know but my mother was in there" I said quietly hoping for a good answer but inside I already knew the answer "then I'm sorry for your loss so far everyone inside we have found dead and we don't expect to find anyone else alive I'm sorry " he said._

 _At that point I was almost crying I didn't want to in front of the police officer "do you want me to call someone for you your father perhaps?" He asked I shook my head if he was at work he wouldn't want to be interrupted "no I can do it myself" I said before heading away from the building._

 _I couldn't stay there staring at a building that had killed my mother and phoned I had heard them talking and they had seemed to be getting closer again and I had been happy for them he answered on the second ring "hello Jedikiah he said obviously he was not too busy which I was glad about "Dad" I said I knew that my voice gave away that I was crying "what's wrong Alyson I thought you were with your mother tonight is everything okay" he asked I knew he couldn't see me but I shook my head anyway "no she's..." I wasn't sure what to say I didn't want to say dead cause then it would be true "what's happened to your mother" he asked me "the police won't tell me much but there was an explosion at her work and...and she's dead" I finally said_

 _"I'm sorry it's all my fault" he whispered but it was loud enough for me "how is it you fault dad it's not like you could have prevented it was probably an accident" I said I would never forgive him if ultra had anything to do with it. There was a pause he was probably talking to one of his agents or something like that "I can be there in 10 minutes " he told as he hung up._

 _The scene changed it was a couple of weeks later and we were clearing out some of her things " Alyson " my father said he was sitting on the couch and patten it asking me to sit with him I did so "what's wrong" I asked he looked quite serious so I assumed it was important "it's about the night you mother died" he said I nodded I didn't really want to do this now but I didn't seem to be getting any choice "at ultra we were tracking one of out ex agents and the last placed we tracked him to your mothers work before the trail went cold" he explained if he was saying what I think he was then it was his fault " I though you said tomorrow people couldn't kill" I asked and anyway police had said that it was gas leek "they can't however Killian McCrain acquired the ability to kill while working for Ultra" he said the way he had said that made me think he had gave him the ability to kill " so it's you fault my mothers death I knew you never cared for her you probably ordered him to kill her" I yelled I was too upset "I assure you that we had nothing to do with her death Alyson, Killian had gone rouge" he explained to me I scoffed " how can I believe anything you say it's your fault she's dead ether directly or indirectly" I said before turning to leave I couldn't stay here any longer "no wonder you lost your golden boy you have no idea how to treat your children." I said before storming_

End flashback


End file.
